


Breathe

by TryxeyHobbitses



Series: Breathe [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: #supersons #damijon #jondami #maybe some angst #injuredJon #WorriedDamian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryxeyHobbitses/pseuds/TryxeyHobbitses
Summary: Damian’s eyes widened as his blood ran cold. He had spent his entire life preparing for many things, but this is one thing he had never anticipated. Breathe...just breathe...he thought to himself. If he could just clear his mind of the clamoring terror busy confounding his usually calm and rationally detached thoughts he knew he could figure out what to do.





	1. Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired by a prompt about being locked in a room with what you fear most. For Damian here, this would be a great scenario I thought for many reasons. I hope you like. More notes at the end. No betas, just me, so if you spot something, let me know.

    Damian’s eyes widened as his blood ran cold. He had spent his entire life preparing for many things, but this is one thing he had never anticipated. Breathe...just breathe...he thought to himself. If he could just clear his mind of the clamoring terror busy confounding his usually calm and rationally detached thoughts he knew he could figure out what to do.

    OBSERVE! He told himself. What is out of place? He looked around, there was so much blood, blood that shouldn’t be there. That should not have been able to be spilled, not by the likes of the garbage that they were fighting tonight. Everything inside of the room was shattered, there wasn’t one recognizable bit of anything aside from just...rubble. Heaps of rubble, small piles of rubble, mountains of rubble. It was too much, he didn’t know where to start, where to look. “JON!” He shouted, knowing that if he just had a direction to start in, an area of focus that he could find him, get him out of here before- his thoughts cut off abruptly unwilling to even entertain the idea that anything could possibly come after the before echoing around in his skull. There was no response and so Damian tried again to still his thoughts, to calm himself and to find a clue as to where he should start.

The room was large, the entire floor of an office building. They had been following a lead about some stolen tech, nothing big, just what appeared to be some sort of corporate espionage, but when the corporation being stolen from was Wayne Enterprises, they had to take every breach seriously. He could have investigated himself, it wasn’t supposed to even be a big deal, but no, he had to rope Jon in so that he could have someone to keep him company. He didn’t need him to help investigate, though super senses were handy, instead he had simply wanted him...because he liked having him there. Now as he stared around at the detritus all about, he wondered how they had even gotten here. He started to panic again as he spied the blood, spread in so many places that he couldn’t determine where he should start. Why hasn’t anyone come? There is no way we were quiet enough that- he noticed that the windows weren’t broken. How is that even possible, an explosion of that magnitude should have been enough to blow out any corporate pane windows. Can’t think about that now though, have to find Jon. He moved to where it seemed the largest amount of blood had sprayed and he attacked the pile, scanning and searching testing the structure of the pile to see if there was a safe way that he could collapse or blow it that would leave someone at the bottom of it relatively unharmed. As he started moving the pile, he thought about how much faster Jon would have been if their roles had been reversed. But of course their roles weren’t reversed. That stupid, invulnerable Kryptonian had tossed him into the elevator shaft and closed the doors before the blast, thinking that he would have time to try and get some information or something before the blast. Damian had told him that he should come with him, that there was no way that he had the investigative skills to locate pertinent information that quickly, even with super speed. Damian continued to sift through rubble, moving to the next closest and largest pile. Instead of attacking it from the top, he moved in from the side. He burrowed, digging quickly with his gloved hands searching for any signs of his friend.

He knew the moment it was too late, he saw the light, felt the heat pressing down on him, and he started to draw himself upwards from the resting car one floor below. Tried to pry the doors open. Activated his tracker, knew this would not end well. It took him entirely too long to pry the elevator doors back open only to see...nothing. He had expected to see Jon, he still expected to see Jon casually tossing rubble off of him, frowning slightly at any damage to his “work clothes.” But there was just nothing. He was jolted by his reverie by the sight of a hand, an arm appearing before him. “Jon!” He shouted as he redoubled his efforts to dig his partner from the rubble. He knocked the rubble above that arm off haphazardly and quickly revealing a shoulder and then a neck. Why wasn’t anyone coming. If his dad was here, Jon would already be at home, or at his home, or anywhere that wasn’t under this infernal pile of rubble that seemed to be mocking him as it thwarted Damain’s every attempt to remove the body that it held fast. Damian pulled and shouted, almost frantic now as he revealed a head, Jon’s head looking mostly intact, but battered with eyes closed. “Jon, you’ve got to wake up. I’m taking to long, you have to help.” Jon’s head simply lolled to the side in response, the younger boy still unconscious. Damian slapped him, tugged him, worked at removing more of the rubble. Why was he stuck! It was so frustrating he could scream, but he couldn’t panic, couldn’t scream. He had to focus on what was important and what was important was freeing Jon. Getting him out of this cesspit.After what seemed to Damian like hours, he was finally able to pull Jon free, missing a shoe, but otherwise intact. He towed the boy’s body back to the shaft, grunting and sweating with the weight after the exertion. He managed to get a line secured and pull them upwards and out onto the roof of the building where he collapsed from exhaustion as he activated his last tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 1. Don’t worry I’m writing chapter 2 now. I didn’t add yet because I wasn’t happy with it yet. Again, if you spot something a little off grammar or maybe some missing or wonky word choices, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The panic threatened to overwhelm him again, but he was more awake now, breathe, he told himself as his stomach roiled and his heart pounded, BREATHE, he shouted in his own mind. Then he did. He tried to stop everything, he stilled, forcing himself to still, you are the master of your mind, master of your body, in-1,2,3,4-hold-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-release-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. He could feel the panic start to subside. AGAIN!!! He shouted to himself, and again he breathed, in 4, hold 7, out 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the interminable wait on this, I honestly couldn’t get this chapter where I wanted it and I finally just decided to get on with it and let you guys see what I had already.

Chapter 2

 

Damian started awake fear clutching his insides like a vice. He didn’t even recall why he was filled with so much panic. His brain felt uncharacteristically fuzzy. He couldn’t think around the panic, couldn’t breathe. He had never felt so out of control, so lost...he needed...he reached out before even opening his eyes searching for he didn’t know what...who?  _ Who!?! _

As soon as the thought crossed his mind he shot up, eyes opening , searching frantically, though not taking in his surroundings, he could only focus on one thought, “Jon!!!” the name ripped from his throat, all the fear and panic coursing through his body riding the sound around the room. Silence. The panic threatened to overwhelm him again, but he was more awake now,  _ breathe _ , he told himself as his stomach roiled and his heart pounded,  _ BREATHE,  _ he shouted in his own mind. Then he did. He tried to stop everything, he stilled, forcing himself to still,  _ you are the master of your mind, master of your body, in-1,2,3,4-hold-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-release-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8.  _ He could feel the panic start to subside.  _ AGAIN _ !!! He shouted to himself, and again he breathed,  _ in 4, hold 7, out 8.  _

He calmed enough to be able to take in his surroundings, and he was surprised to find himself in his own room. He looked around seeing nothing out of place he began to think maybe it had been a dream, but it had felt so very real. He could feel the exhaustion in his muscles, the soreness...but then, when wasn’t he sore? He moved out of his bed and toward the door, slowly, so slowly, as the panic faded a bone-deep fatigue took its place. He opened the door just intending to check...to make sure that it had only been a dream when he ran headfirst into Dick.

“Whoa, there Baby bird, you probably should probably still be resting, you and Jon were both pretty bad off when I dragged you guys from that roof.”

And just like that the panic exploded through his chest again, destroying the calm that had just started to spread and Damian was gasping, hyperventilating, trying to beat the panic back down, “...real…” was the only thing he could get out before it felt like his throat closed completely and the world began closing in on him.

Dick was there in an instant, beside him, holding him up as his legs gave out. “Dami, you need to calm down, come on, breathe with me,” and Dick set off at the familiar cadence, his hold tight and Damian could feel his breathing against him and slowly he began to claw his way free of the panic as his body began to sync up with Dick’s soothing rhythm. It was only once his body began to calm that he could hear that Dick had been whispering to him in time with the pace of his breathing, “Jon is resting...he is going to be alright...you got him to us just in time…” over and over Dick continued until Damian had time to fully comprehend what he was saying.

As realization washed over him and he realized that Dick had come, that Jon was alive, that Jon was alive, that Jon was alive...he couldn’t make it past that, Jon was alive. It was on this final repetition that Damian broke and tears began flood out of him, “Stupid Kryptonian wouldn’t listen,” he sobbed, “he threw me, I couldn’t get back to him,” his body shuddered as he continued around his sobs, “I love him, the fool, did you know? Does he know? I’ve never told him and...I…just...without him…thought I’d never get to tell him...” his words trailed off into unintelligible sobs…

“Shhh Baby bird,” Dick whispered soothingly, “I know, trust me, we all know and Jon knows too...but you will get a chance to see him and tell him yourself after you rest yourself.”

Before the words were even out Damian was already shaking his head. “No, now,” he sounded calmer and more collected than he had since waking, “I need to see him now.”

“Are you sure you can’t-“

“No. Now Grayson.”

Dick sighed, and without a word headed toward the closest entrance to the cave below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m working on the next chapter, and I hope to get it to you much quicker than the last. No excuse for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was on the day that he first saw Jon look up from the lunch table with that dopey smile that his hackles had raised and every other thought aside from a crescendoing MINE had echoed through every corner of his brain. The fervor of the chant had stolen his breath away. He had never felt anything more keenly than that single thought pulsing through his blood at that moment. He had to force himself to resume inhaling and exhaling at a normal pace. He wanted to snatch Jon’s face and force those eyes back on him. He wanted to shout at Jon not to look at anyone that wasn’t him like that ever again. What had come out instead was, “Tt- your expression looks dumber than usual Corncob, close your mouth before people think that I’m friends with a simpleton.”  
> Jon had only smiled, focusing back on him, “Friends? Eh? I thought we were associates.”   
> The smile had temporarily stopped his heart and he had to resist the urge to touch Jon’s face, but the only thing that came out was, “Shut up Jon.”

Chapter 3

Damian approached Jon’s prone figure on the bed under the lamps. He had been afraid what he would find as he and Grayson had approached. Dick had seemed almost reluctant to lead him down to see Jon after Damian’s earlier meltdown and that had just made him assume the worst, but Jon looked almost normal as Damian approached, if a little pale. As Damian reached his side he was tempted to reach out to touch Jon’s hair, run his fingers through it and assure himself that Jon was here, alive, and fine. He lifted his hand but stalled, suddenly very aware of Grayson at his back. “I’ll give you a minute,” Dick said leaving him alone with the sleeping boy.

As soon as Dick was out of range, It was as if Damian's hand had a will of its own, lifting and first barely touching the end of one of Jon’s mussed locks, smoothing the hair away from his beloved’s face. For the first time since he had met him five years ago, Jon looked fragile. His sleeping form under the lamps reminded Damian that though Jon seemed larger than life when awake most of the time, he was still young, still just a kid. He was beautiful though, with the strong jawline of his father, but the softness to his mouth that vaguely recalled his mother. Damian hadn’t even realized that he had been running his hands softly over Jon’s jaw until he felt Jon shift slightly, nuzzling into Damian’s palm. 

The emotions that flooded through him at this simple action were almost overwhelming, he had watched and loved Jon for years. Initially he hadn’t even known what was happening, he had always been possessive and had assumed that was just because Jon was what he thought of as his first real friend. He had watched Jon grow and mature and he had watched the steady stream of interest that had followed him with discomfort. Jon was popular and well liked, and Damian always fought to keep Jon to himself whenever possible. It wasn’t until the first time that Jon had looked back at someone with interest that the realization had crystallized as anger and...envy coursed through him. 

_ It was on the day that he first saw Jon look up from the lunch table with that dopey smile that his hackles had raised and every other thought aside from a crescendoing  _ **_MINE_ ** _ had echoed through every corner of his brain. The fervor of the chant had stolen his breath away. He had never felt anything more keenly than that single thought pulsing through his blood at that moment. He had to force himself to resume inhaling and exhaling at a normal pace. He wanted to snatch Jon’s face and force those eyes back on him. He wanted to shout at Jon not to look at anyone that wasn’t him like that ever again. What had come out instead was, “Tt- your expression looks dumber than usual Corncob, close your mouth before people think that I’m friends with a simpleton.” _

_ Jon had only smiled, focusing back on him, “Friends? Eh? I thought we were associates.”  _

_ The smile had temporarily stopped his heart and he had to resist the urge to touch Jon’s face, but the only thing that came out was, “Shut up Jon.” _

Aside from a couple of dopey looks exchanged, Jon had never made a move, never asked them out and Damian had been relieved. He continued to stroke Jon’s face lovingly as he recalled. He leaned over close to Jon’s ear and whispered, “You, Jonathan Kent, are absolutely not permitted to desert me.”

With no sign that Jon had even begun to wake, he nuzzled deeper into Damian’s hand and replied, “Love you too.”

Damian pulled back abruptly meeting azure eyes, his heart swelled with love and relief, “Shut up Jon” he said leaning in and capturing the recently awakened boys lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter of this work!!! Yay!!! I’ve been debating making this part of a series, so let me know what you think in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
